The Timelord's Daughter
by addiesnotdead
Summary: "I will always save you whenever you are in trouble, all you have to do is call." He promised he'd save her when she was in danger. How will he save her now when he's in danger as well?
1. Chapter 1

I had always had a pretty normal life. I lived with my mom in a small apartment in northen London, I excelled in all my classes, and had plenty of friends. The only problem with my life is I never knew who my father was. My mom never talked about him, and she cried when she did.

Being the curious child I always had been, when I was 13, I asked my mom why I never met my dad. My mom got tears in her eyes, and told her, "because Alexis, he was always a busy man. A few days before you were born, he dropped me off at this apartment and said he would always provide for us, even though he couldn't be around. And-" she was cut off by a sob that shook her whole body.

I never meant to upset my mom that day, I just wanted to know.

Anyways, that's just a little bit of by background. Now you'll hear the story about how the 16 year old girl nobody really cared about met her extremely loving father.

* * *

One Saturday afternoon, a few of my friends invited me to go to the shops with them. Normally I would have politely declined and gave a stupid reason as to why I couldn't go, but they either believe it or just drop it and would go without me. I had a gut feeling I should go, so I did. Oh, was I glad I went.

After walking around for a few hours, I dismissed myself and went to the local bookstore. This had always been my favorite place since forever, even though I never really enjoyed reading until about 2 years ago. Looking around the science fiction section, I noticed a man in a suit looking at me. I dismissed it, thinking he might be looking at something behind me.

I moved over to the teen-fiction section and I saw him watching me again. I was about to ask him what his problem was, when he said, "Alexis, can you please come with me? I'd like to speak to your mother, if you don't mind. Well, even if you do mind, I still need to speak with her."

"Who the hell are you, and what do you need to talk to my mother about?" I asked quizzically. This man kind of scared me, but he had this sense of sadness about him. Like he had been through a major loss. But why would he need to talk to my mum?

"I'll tell you after I tell her. Now come along. Pick out two books and I'll buy them for you." I stared at him like he had lost his mind. Which of course he had. First he wanted to talk to my mum, now he's offering to buy me books. That's not normal!

"Please, Alexis..I can tell you who your father is if you let me speak to your mother," he said. Woah. Now that's an offer I couldn't pass up, no matter who he was.

"Um, okay. Let me go grab the books, and I'll be ready." I went to grab the two books I wanted today, and handed them to him. He paid for them and we walked back to my apartment.

The walk was unpleasantly awkward. Neither of us said a word the whole walk, which was every bit of 45 minutes. When we finally arrived, my mum looked at him with a strange look on her face. it seemed to be a mix between sadness, anger, fear, and something else.

"You?" she whispered. "But..how?"

"Hello Rose. Good to see you again." The next thing I knew, my mum was sobbing uncontrollably. Oh, fantastic.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family:  
Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;  
text-align: justify;"We went in, and my mum left to go make tea. I sat on the sofa, and the man sat on the chair in front of me.  
A few moments later, my mum came back with tea and biscuits, and sat next to me on the couch./p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Okay , so you really want me to believe you're a time traveler?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yes."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Okay."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Okay?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah, sure. Why not? I mean, anything is possible? So why couldn't my dad be a time traveler who got stuck on another earth and couldn't help raise me. Seems about as likely as anything," I said, with a hint of sarcasm in my voice./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah, about that..well, it's not important right now. When and where would you like to go first?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I want to see the dimension you and my mum are from."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ah, I'm not sure your mother would be too pleased about that."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's fine, Doctor."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Rose, think about this. You may never see her again."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Never see me again?" I asked, suddenly feeling uneasy./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I want her to be with you. She'll live more of a life with you than she ever would here," my mum replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Then to the other dimension we go," I said excitedly. I was finally doing something with my life./p  
hr /  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I quickly shoved some clothes and other personal belongings that I couldn't leave behind in a bag, and walked back into the sitting room. When I hugged my mum goodbye, it took about 15 minutes to get her to let go. She made me promise to call if I could. We weren't sure how it would work going between different dimensions. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You could always travel with me again Rose..remember how much fun we had?" he said hopefully./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I will never forget the time we shared together. But my time with you was over long ago. It's time for our daughter to travel with you now. All I ask is that she won't have the same fate as me. Don't you ever loose her. Keep her safe until she is ready to go. When she does, always let there be a way for her to contact you. I don't want her to get lost."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'll try my best. But you remember how it is. Sometimes accidents happen," he replied, sadly. My mum started crying again as they hugged goodbye for the last time./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After what seemed like forever, they released each other. I hugged my mum one last time, and we walked out the door. That was the last time I'd ever see my mum again, and now I was off to another dimension with a strange man I had just met 3 hours ago./p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"We wandered around the streets of London for a bit. I wasn't sure where we were going, but he seemed to know. We walked around for about half an hour, when he pulled a key out of his pocket./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"We turned between 2 of the shops, and there was a big blue police box sitting there. I stared at it curiously, and he inserted the key and opened the door. I couldn't help but wonder what he was doing. He popped his head out, and said, "are you coming?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""There's no way we can both fit in there. Why would I even want to get in a small box with a strange man I've only just met?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Come inside and you'll find out," and he went back inside./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I shrugged, and walked inside what appeared to be a rather small police box. But then I saw the inside. It was huge! I saw The Doctor leaning against what looked like a console with his arms crossed. "What the bloody hell.." I said under my breath./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""She's called the TARDIS. Stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""But it's bigger in here than it is outside. How?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Just a bit of Timelord technology," he said, shrugging as if it weren't a big deal./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Timelord?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ah, yes. Well, long story short, we used to be a brilliant race of aliens. Well, we still are. I'm just not quite sure where the rest of them have moved to," he said, moving to the other side of the circular thing in the middle of the room./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You keep saying 'we' as if you and I are one of them."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I am," he said, popping his head around to where I could see him. "And I suppose that, since you're my daughter, that would make you half Timelord."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What exactly is a Timelord?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Aliens. Very ancient race. Incredibly wise. We know much more than we should," he explained as he continued pushing buttons on the console. "So, anymore questions before we leave? Any second thoughts about going?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No second thoughts, But I have one more question about Timelords. You said you didn't know where the rest have moved to. What did you mean by that?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""That, my dear, is a very long story for another time. Any other questions will have to be held until we cross, because we have to go right now if we're to make it. Oh, and you might want to hold on to something."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I barely had time to grab on to the rail behind me, when everything started shaking, and I was knocked off of my feet. After about 3 minutes of it, everything stopped. The Doctor stood up, and pushed a few more buttons on the console, then walked over to the door./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Are you ready?" He asked, raising an eyebrow./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I guess," I said, shrugging. He opened one of the doors, and stepped through it. I quickly followed, and I was extremely surprised when I walked out. I wasn't sure what was going on. Two stone angels were standing in front of the blue wooden box./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Keep your eyes on that one," he said, pointing to the one directly in front of me. "Don't blink. If you blink, even for a millisecond, we're both dead."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""But they're just angels. What harm can they do?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""They're called Weeping Angels. They'll either send you back in time, or kill you. Depends how generous they're feeling."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh, well that's fantastic to know," I sighed. "Can't we just go around them and leave as long as we have our eyes on them? They're not going to move as long as we're standing here, and I can't not blink for forever."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Make sure your eyes never leave them," he said. We slowly started to make our way around them, our eyes never leaving the angels. I accidentally blinked, and the angel I had been watching had turned and was facing me. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I told you not to blink!" The Doctor fussed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm sorry but I don't have whatever alien powers you have that allow me to keep my eyes open for an extended period of time!" I replied. We finally made it to the street and we went around the corner of the shop./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"We walked around the London of this dimension, and it didn't seem much different from my London. There was still a bunch of people, a few hobos here and there, and the same strange smells. Some of the shops were different, and there weren't any blimps in the sky./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Then, out of no where, I saw one of the girls I went to the mall with earlier./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hey, Emily!" I said, waving at her. As she got closer, she said, "Do I know you?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's me, Alex. We were at the mall together a few hours ago, remember?" How could she forget about that?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm sorry, you must be mistaking me for someone else," she replied and walked away./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""How could she not remember that?" I asked The Doctor. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You don't exist in this universe. Well, now you do, but you didn't a few minutes ago. No one has any memory of you. You have to start a new life. I advise not to get too attached to people though."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Why's that?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Curse of the Timelords. Another long story," he replied. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We've got all the time in the world," I replied. He smiled and began to tell me of his companions. Donna, Amy, Rory, Sara Jane, K-9 (a metal dog), and my mum were some of the most recent. A long time ago, there was Susan, Jamie, Melanie, Vislor, and Zoe. He said every bad thing under the sun happened to them. Some were killed, some had lost their memory of him, and others got stuck in another dimension. I couldn't help but wonder what terrible fate awaited me./p 


End file.
